Sorrows
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Hermione is upset so her knight in Gryffindor robes comes to her rescue. edited version


A/N: I was wanting to post something so I looked through some of my writtings and found this. Hope you like and if not sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters only plot.

Summary: Hermione is upset so her knight in Gryffindor robes comes to her rescue. RW/HG

------------------

She just wanted her best friend back. He had been gone for too long for them to be sure he was safe. She wanted him home alive and unhurt, but couldn't do anything to make that happen so she decided to do the only thing she could stand doing, she screamed. She yelled as tears fell from her brown eyes, she shriek as all the other Gryffindors stared, some with shock, others with pity, she screamed until she felt arms wrap around her.

"Shh,"

She looked up and saw brilliant blues eyes searching her own, with knowing sadness. Burying her head in his sweater, she let all of the tears she had been holding flow freely. She cried for Harry having all the weight of the world on his shoulders, for Sirius not having enough time with his godson, for Professor Dumbledore who died to save the wizarding world, for Remus not being able to be with the one he loves, losing all the ones he loved and having to go through pain every full moon. Tears fell for Tonks who loved Remus with all her heart but couldn't convince him to give their love a chance, for Bill who was attacked by Fenrir, and for all the people of the world, Muggle and Wizard alike, who had been and were going to be affected by the war in some way.

As she began to calm down she felt Ron put an arm behind her knees and the other on her back, lifting her as he stood. When she realized he was taking her to the seventh year boy's dormitory, she hid her face in his neck not wanting the other students gawking at her puffy face.

After entering the room she felt Ron stop but he still hadn't put her down. Rasing her head to find out what was wrong she noticed he kept glancing between Harry's bed and his own. The teen couldn't help but smile when it dawned on her what he was worried over, "We can both sleep in Harry's bed."

Ron grinned down at her, glad she understood they both needed the comfort. He walked the remaining steps toward Harry's bed and gently sat her on it. He made his way to the other side and flopped down next to her, making her bounce slightly and giggle.

Smiling she laid down next to the red head, "It's only six o'clock on a Saturday and we're already in bed."

The wizard looked at her and shrugged, "These last couple of days have been hard for us, I figured we could use some time alone. I'm tired anyways and you keep yawning," he smirked at her as she tried to hold back a yawn, "you're tired yourself."

She glared at him but its effects were lessened by the smile tugging at her lips, "I guess you're right. And Ron, thanks for this."

He only nodded and pulled back the blankets allowing her to snuggle under them before laying beside her. He use his wand to blow out the candle lighting the room, leaving only the moonlight shining through the window.

As they laid in silence, she debated weather she should confess to Ron the feelings she had for him. Sighing she made up her mind, "Ron?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I-I would like you to know something. Going through this has made me realize that I could lose you any day without excepting it to happen and I would like you to know that, um, I really love you. It's not the way I love Harry though, he's like a brother to me and you're, well to me you're-" She wanted to tell him want he was to her but was cut off as his lips collided with her own. Even though the kiss was short and he was gentle, she could still feel the affects of it as he pulled back.

"I love you, too."

Grinning she moved closer to him as he once again wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid facing him, snuggled against his chest.

Laying in Ron's arms, she couldn't help but still worry about Harry. He left without telling anyone and they had no idea where he was or when he'd come back if he even would. She began to feel tears welling in her eyes as she heard a voice muttering different spells she couldn't make out. Figuring it was one of Ron's room mates she didn't bother seeing who it was but was very shocked when she felt the weight of a person's body lay next to her.

She turned her head to see who the intruder was when relief washed over her as a familiar voice entered her ear.

"Hey Herm." Harry hugged her from behind so she wouldn't have to bother Ron and kissed her head before getting underneath the blankets, settling in next to her.

"You better watch your hands, Potter," Ron murmured, pulling Hermione closer toward him, making her giggle.

Harry laughed as he set his glasses on his night stand.

"I love you both."

"Love you, too." The boys both sleepily replied, before they each fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione laid there with a satisfied grin, she was smuggled warmly in between two of her most favorite people in the world, completely safe. She knew either would do anything for her even if it put them in danger and that they both loved her, one as a brother, the other as a lover.

--------------------

A/N: Kinda a corny ending but like I said I wrote this a while back and don't want to change it so :P but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
